


Sanctuary

by FoxtheOrceater



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxtheOrceater/pseuds/FoxtheOrceater
Summary: Genji Shimada, after years of wandering after deserting Blackwatch, finally decides he can't live like this anymore and seeks out an old acquaintance; the only person he trusts, and the doctor who initially saved his life.





	Sanctuary

Genji Shimada stumbled through the apartment complex, holding his nearly disconnected arm in place. He couldn’t live like this anymore. His body was wrong. It was so wrong. He was a weapon, not a person. His circuits glowed red with pain and hate and he couldn’t heal. Not like this, in this half-human body crafted and manipulated by the banshee of Blackwatch who saw him only as an experiment;  
or worse,  
a plaything.  
He shuddered at the flash of painful memories, gritting his teeth. There was only one person he knew who could possibly help him; the good doctor that had initially saved his life. One of the few people who were kind to him in his time as a Blackwatch operative, however few times they interacted. It was a long shot but she was his last option.  
Mercy could help him.  
Or at least, he thought darkly, even if she couldn’t, he had nothing left to lose. His circuits and nerves were still on fire as he knocked on the door, the crumpled note in his still-flesh hand containing the apartment number. He’d done an awful lot of detective work with Blackwatch and it wasn’t hard for him to find her. Maybe that wasn’t a good thing. He considered mentioning it to her. A soft, sweet voice piped up, its accent comfortingly familiar, and his ears perked up.“Who is it?”, the voice called.  
Genji waited a second and called back, voice croaking from lack of use. “An old work acquaintance. I.. I need your help.”He wasn’t sure if she would even remember or recognize him, and he wouldn’t blame her for sending him away. He was terrifying to look at, red lights glowing maliciously from the mangled machinery and flesh that formed his body, even under the thick hoodie he used to cover it. He wasn’t the friendliest back when they worked under the same umbrella either, and gods know that he’d done horrible things in that time; both under orders and alone. He pulled himself back from the edge of a spiral as he so often did, the silence from within the apartment deafening.  
Finally, he heard movement, and a gasp from behind the door as, he was sure, she looked through the peep hole. Feeling a familiar pinch of self-disgust, he exhaled slowly. She was scared of him. Of course she was. Who wouldn’t be? She’d send him away or hide or run and he’d have lost his last chance at redemption. And maybe that was good. Maybe this is the last sign that he should just end his miserable existence-  
The door opened.  
And on the other side was Angela Ziegler, tired and a bit messy, but her face full of recognition and concern, her gun at her side, holstered.  
“Genji! I haven’t seen you in years! Please come in, are you hurt? Your arm looks dislocated and you sound sick- oh goodness; I’m all over the place tonight. Sit down and I’ll be right with you, alright? I need to get some supplies, where did I put that stethoscope…”She ushered him in without a second thought, closing and locking the door behind him and sitting him down on her couch. Genji, in turn, was stunned into silence as she bustled away looking for her equipment, rambling softly to herself.  
She hadn’t turned him away. And, he dared to think, maybe that gasp was simply out of concern, and not disgust.  
He sunk back into the couch, letting his nearly disconnected robotic arm simply hang. It was soft, and he was so, very tired. He hadn’t been in a place he felt safe in so long, and for the first time in years, maybe even a decade, he wasn’t alone.  
His eyes closed, and he took a deep, rattling breath, relaxing and letting the sweet nothingness of sleep take him, as Mercy still rambled softly to herself in the room beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of several more. We'll see where the inspiration strikes.


End file.
